Half my soul, my whole heart
by castielsangelwings
Summary: Castiel Novak, aged 26 has been patiently waiting for his soul mate. However when he finally meets the one, they immediately clash and fight. How are they going to fall in love when they can't be around each other for longer than 5 minutes without fighting. Destiel AU.
1. Markings

Chapter 1:

AN: Hiya guys! Okay so this is my newest fic that I'm writing. I'm actually pretty excited about it so yeah! I think that this will only be updated once a week because I have 2 jobs and school at the moment so things are going to get a bit busy. Anyways yeah, okay enjoy the first chapter of my newest fanfiction!

In this world everybody was born with a marking on their body which was meant to be half the symbol which they shared with their soul mate. They were peculiar things, they looked almost like scars but more like white tattoos. Whenever somebody met or get close to their soul mate, the marking would start to glow. Castiel has now seen all of his family with their soul mates. His mother and father obviously, Gabriel and Kali, Michael and Anna, Lucifer and Lilith, even his twin Jimmy was with Amelia and now he was waiting for the day when he would finally meet his soul mate. He was starting to lose faith in the whole ordeal. Castiel was just turning 26 and doubting that he even had a soul mate.

He looked at his mark everyday and traced his fingers over it. It was on his right forearm. He turned his arm over so his palm was facing up so he could look at his mark for what felt like the thousandth time that day. The mark looked like it was supposed to be half an angel, which always fascinated Castiel. The whole reason he was called Castiel was because of the half angel mark on his arm.

When Castiel was in college he met a young lady called Meg. Castiel was sure that they were soul mates, they got along famously and she was who Castiel lost his virginity to. He thought that he was falling in love with her, he was waiting for the day when his mark would finally start to glow, proving that they were in fact soul mates. He never actually got to see Meg's mark because she said that it was private and Castiel was so infatuated by her that he didn't push it any further. Castiel was going to ask Meg to be his girl friend one night, he had booked a fancy restaurant and bought her flowers. Everything was going smoothly until a waiter came to their table and the side of his face started to glow brighter. Castiel assumed that he had just found his soul mate some where in the restaurant and smiled at him, happy for him that he was finally able to find the love of his life.

However his smile turned into a frown when he noticed that the side of Meg's face started to light up as well. The realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks. Meg had found her soul mate. He turned his frown into a smile, trying to be happy for Meg. At least she found her soul mate.

"Congratulations both of you. I hope that you have a very happy life together"

"Clarence I am so sorry"

"It's fine. Sit, talk with your new soul mate and get to know each other. Dinners on me."

Castiel pulled out two $50 notes out of his wallet and pecked Meg on the cheek gently.

"I'd like to stay friends, you and I have been through much together"

"You're still my best friend Clarence, nothing will change that. Thank you for everything"

Castiel nodded and smiled at the both of them before walking out.

When he made it back to his apartment he jumped in the shower and sobbed for a little while. Eventually he stopped and forced himself to be happy for Meg, because one day he will find his soul mate and he will finally understand what it feels like to be loved in return.

A/N: Whoa sorry guys had some weird stuff going on with this but I think everything is okay now? If anybody would like to beta please let me know! If you have any questions let me know, reviews are always welcome! :) x


	2. Monday morning

Chapter 2:

A/N: I thought I'd update this chapter a week early so that you guys have more to go on! I hope you all enjoy, if anybody would like to beta this I'd be forever grateful! Reviews are always welcome :) x

It was a normal Monday morning for Castiel. He drove to the school, made himself coffee, got everything ready for the day and waited for the students to start piling into his classroom. He enjoyed being a History teacher, he enjoyed teaching students to the best of his ability. Another perk of being a teacher was seeing high school sweethearts form due to finding their soul mate in high school.

Castiel sat at his desk waiting for his senior class to come in. He sighed as he saw all the couples walk in together, holding hands and sharing looks of adoration. Once they were all seated Castiel started his lesson, however due to the fact that it was the first lesson on a Monday morning, nobody was listening and everybody was talking to each other about what they did on their weekends. Normally Castiel was a pretty chilled out teacher and didn't mind if people were talking while they were working but when they were talking while he was trying to teach was a whole different thing. He cleared his throat fairly loudly to gain the students attention.

"Oh gee guys you didn't have to pay attention to me, while I'm trying to talk. I understand that you all had very busy weekends filled with parties and you're all trying to catch up on the newest gossip, but I'm trying to teach a class. I want all of you to pass but if you don't listen how are you supposed to learn anything?"

He addressed his voice in the most casual tone which he could muster. It was safe to say that the rest of the period ran smoothly.

It was finally the end of his extremely stressful day which he knew would be worse tomorrow as he had a teacher aid come in. He walked out of the school, saying goodbyes to some students and other staff members and made it to his car.

He was about half way back to his apartment when he heard his car start to make an awful clunking noise and start to sputter before just stoping completely. He cursed at his car and hit the steering wheel with his palm. He remembered that he had the number of the mechanic in his phone and proceeded to call them. It only took a few rings for somebody to pick up.

"Singer and Winchester auto repairs"

Castiel thought he saw a weird light coming from his right side but quickly dismissed it in order to focus completely on the phone call.

"Uh hi, my car just broke down and I don't really know what to do"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Well I don't know, you are a mechanic so I assumed you'd know what to do in a situation like this"

"Whatever man. Where are you? I'll get some one to pick it up"

Castiel told the man where he was and was told that somebody would be with him shortly. Castiel was in even more of a foul mood from the phone call with the rude man. He was considering filing a costumer complaint about it until somebody in an old pick up truck grabbed his attention.

"You Castiel Novak?"

"Yes sir, that's me"

"I'll here to help ya with yer car problems"

"Well at least some bodies helpful"

"Sorry about Dean, he can be a real idjit sometimes. Bobby Singer by the way"

"Nice to meet you Bobby"

"Lets look at what's wrong with yer car"

Castiel nodded and popped the hood. Bobby looked at it and grunted. He did something to the engine which Castiel had next to no idea about and faced him again.

"I fixed yer car enough to get her to the shop. Do ya know where it is?"

"Yes"

"Okay well I'll see ya there boy"

Castiel nodded and got into his car. He drove to the Auto repair shop which was pretty close to his apartment and walked to the main office. He was prepared to meet whoever this rude person was and give him the sassing of their life time. However that plan was shot to hell.

He saw a man walk through the back door into the office only wearing a pair of ripped in the knee jeans. Castiel looked over to the man and was semi awe struck. He had a tanned complexion with a splatter of freckles over his face and nose. His hair was dark blond and slightly spiked up. And then Castiel saw his eyes. This mans eyes were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. They were the most perfect mix between forest and emerald green. Castiel then let his eyes roam over the man's bare stomach. He had abs but he also had a slight bit of pudge which Castiel found adorable. The man must have noticed Castiel checking him out because he cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk. Castiel was not gay, not bi sexual or pan sexual, he was strictly into women, but even he couldn't deny that this man was the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

"You Castiel Novak?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Well sweet cheeks, I'm Dean Winchester. Better remember that so you know what to scream later tonight"

Dean winked at him and smirked, once again. Seriously? How much does this guy smirk?

"You're disgusting. I'm assuming you were the rude person who refused to be even remotely useful on the phone?"

"That would be me sweetheart."

"Stop calling me pet names, as soon as my cars finished I never want to see you again."

Castiel pushed up his sleeves as he was starting to get hot due to the intensity building in their argument. Dean's gaze dropped to Castiel's right arm and a slow grin made it's way into Dean's face.

"Actually Cas, I think that you'll be seeing a lot of me"

Castiel looked down at his own arm with a confused expression. His eyes widened as he saw that his mark was starting to glow. He looked up to Dean with wide eyes, who was know holding out his left arm, showing his mark which was also glowing.

Castiel tried to back away but Dean caught his arm and pulled both of their arms with the marks together. It took a while to figure out what the mark was, but it was in fact an angel. And they fit together perfectly.

"No, no. This can't be right. You of all people can not be my soul mate"

"Apparently I am. So suck it up princess, cause you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together, and I'd like to enjoy it"


	3. Soul mates

Chapter 3:

A/N: Wow thank you so much for the reviews and fav's and follows! You guys are seriously the best! And because of that, I'm uploading this chapter a little early because I couldn't wait :D this chapter was written in the early hours of the morning. i also think theres lots of references from other stuff in here? 10 points to you if you can spot them and tell me :) Thankyou to my wonderful Beta flutterby cupcake! And also happy birthday to one of the coolest people, cucoo4cas go check out some of her stuff :)

Castiel felt like he was about to faint. All his life he was so sure that he was going to marry a beautiful woman, have children and a white picket fence. The apple pie life. But now fate decides to throw this into the mix. This obnoxious, cocky, but oh so beautiful man. Since when was he gay? He thought to himself. He looked up to the green eyed man once again and sighed.

"How about you and I grab dinner together one night? I know you're thinking about what I look like naked."

Dean winked at him and Castiel rolled his eyes.

"I need you, I want you, oh baby, oh baby."

"So Friday night? I'll pick you up at 7. It's a date."  
"I'm not gay!"

Castiel didn't realise what he had blurted out until he saw the slight flicker of hurt cross Dean's face.

"Look, I don't care if you're some homophobic son of a bitch, but we're soul mates. The mark is right here, and we lit up like a Christmas tree when we saw each other. I'm trying to make this work and try to get so know you, to see if you're not a stuck up prick. But whatever. If you don't want to try then I'll see you around. I'll get Bobby to call you when your car is done."

Castiel immediately felt bad. Even though this man does seem like he's incredibly self assured, Castiel couldn't deny the hurt in his voice. So he did what he felt was right:

"Friday at 7 works well for me. I'll give you my number and I'll text you my address later on in the week."

Dean looked up at Castiel and smirked. He watched as Castiel wrote down his number on a piece of paper and slid it towards him.

"Knew you couldn't resist me."  
"Don't make me regret my decision."  
"Alright alright. Fine, I'll see you on Friday Castiel Novak."  
"I'll see you on Friday Dean Winchester."

Dean watched as Castiel walked out of the shop. He stared at the other man's ass and decided that it was a really nice booty.

Dean knew what he liked, and that was boobs and curves, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to accept the fact that his soul mate was a guy. He was an open minded guy and he was up for a new adventure. He just wished that Castiel would get the stick out of his ass. Maybe Castiel just needed time to adjust to the fact that maybe he wasn't destined to be with a woman, but with Dean Winchester.

Sure Dean has fooled around with guys before but it was never serious. It was just a couple of one night stands to satisfy his bi-curiousness. However when Castiel came along and Dean found out they were soul mates, he wasn't too phased. Sure he always pictured himself with a bendy woman but that doesn't mean he won't be happy with Cas. Plus he could get used to gazing into those gorgeous blue orbs.

"Wow, that was gay" Dean muttered to himself. He took Cas's phone number and added the number to his phone. He knew that this would be a challenge with Castiel, but he felt like he was up for it. He had wanted to settle down with somebody for a while, but he was doubting that he would ever be able to meet his soul mate. Dean knew he was cocky and arrogant but to be honest it was just his cover. In all honestly he's nerdy and would give anything for his family to be happy, but he wasn't going to let some guy who he just met know that.

For all he knew, meeting Castiel Novak may be the best or worst thing that's ever happened to him.

A/N: I'M LOVING WRITING THIS SO MUCH OMG! Maggie you're so cute and omg :D I think that some of this is Dean's point of view? what's up with the 2 weeks between each episode it's bullshit and I need more supernatural :( I DON'T KNOW WHATS GOING ON WITH THE SEQUEL I AM SORRY BUT HERE'S A CHAPTER TO BRIBE YOU TO FORGET ABOUT IT :D


	4. Good riddance, Dean Winchester

Chapter 4:

A/N: Holy moly! I wasn't expecting this story to attract to many people already! Thank you to every one of you who has reviewed/favourited/followed this story! Ps please don't get angry at me for this chapter or the next ok thanks. Once again thank you to my wonderful Beta flutterby cupcake!

Friday finally rolled around for Castiel and Dean. Both of them were freaking out about their big date. It was make or break from there on. If the date didn't work out then how were they to work out as a couple?

Castiel was fretting about his date with Dean so much that he needed to call for re enforcements. Meg showed up at his door 10 minutes later and pulled out a blue button up which made his eyes pop, as well as Castiel's best pair of jeans which did things to his ass which should be strictly illegal.

Dean on the other hand had to have Jo over for the previous night and to calm him throughout the day. Jo was like the younger sister he never wanted, but they had been the best of friends since either of them could ever remember. They seemed to have no boundaries between each other anymore. Anyways, she had agreed to help him get ready, knowing that it would help Dean if he had somebody to encourage him.

It hit 6:30 and Dean was getting ready to go. Jo was busy picking up various clothing pieces such as her ratty old jeans that she wore around Dean because they were so close that she didn't really care about her appearance at the moment, her black singlet and socks. off the floor, while Dean was subtly sniffing his shirt and arm pits to make sure he smelled alright for the thousandth time that night. He never got nervous for dates, but something about his first date with his soul mate was affecting him. He tried to turn on his usual Winchester charm but to no avail. It was inching towards the time when Dean had to pick Castiel up.

He sighed and plucked up the courage to finally leave, sending Cas a quick text to let him know he was just leaving. He said goodbye to Jo and started driving towards Castiel's apartment.

Castiel heard his phone chime with the notification of a new message.

**'Hey Castiel, just leaving. If you wanna skip dinner all together I do have a back seat ;) – Dean'**

Castiel rolled his eyes. If Dean was going to act like this all night, Castiel was not above shaming him out.

**'Text me when you're out side, I'll meet you down stairs for our dinner.'**

"Meg he's coming right now. What if we don't get along and I lose my chance of having a soul mate?"

"Hey shh it'll be okay Clarence. I'm proud of you okay?"

Castiel nodded and pulled her in for a hug, once they released she kissed him on the cheek gently.

"Don't worry about it okay? Just be yourself, it's hard not to like you."

Castiel nodded again and shut the door once she had made it into the elevator. He waited not so patiently by the phone for Dean to text him saying he was outside.

When he did finally get the text, Castiel pretty much ran out the door. He grabbed his wallet, keys, phone and slipped on his tan over coat before leaving his apartment. It didn't take long for Castiel to spot Dean and made his way over. He tried to walk with as much confidence as he could.

"Heya Castiel,"

"Hello Dean."

"Meet baby. She's a 1967 Chevy Impala. My pride and joy."

Castiel looked at Dean and thought he was joking but by the look on Dean's face apparently he was being deadly serious. He rolled his eyes and sighed but decided to go along with whatever Dean was playing at.

"Hello Baby. I'm Castiel James Novak. Pleasure to meet you."

He looked to Dean who was staring at Castiel; mouth opened wide, his face un-readable. Castiel frowned and tilted his head slightly.

"Are you okay Dean?"

"Yeah man I'm fine. Just uh, that was pretty cool. Weird but cool, nobodies ever done that before."

Castiel didn't know what to say back to Dean's comment so he just nodded and slid into the car. Dean took the hint and started driving him to the restaurant.

"Where are we going?"

"Uh there's a new Italian restaurant and uh I thought it would be nice."

"Okay Dean."

It took 15 minutes of small talk and awkward silences for the two to finally arrive at the restaurant which Dean had made reservations for. It was a small, cute place with interesting artwork on the walls, and red and white chequered table clothes. The waitress took them to the table and Dean couldn't resist the urge to check her out as she walked away. However it didn't go unnoticed by Castiel, and Dean was met by a particularly icy glare.

"Would you rather have dinner with her, should I leave?"

"Are you jealous?"

"No, I'm disappointed that I'm clearly wasting my time here with a Neanderthal like you."

"Don't be like that."

Castiel narrowed his eyes again but returned to looking at the menu. He and Dean really clashed and it wasn't going to end up well for either of them.

"I know what I'm getting,"

"What's that?"

"Lasagne and a milkshake."

"You like meat then, huh?"

Dean said with a wink.

"I did not come out to dinner with you for you to act like an immature pre teen. If you don't stop behaving like this I will leave and you will never see me again."

"You do realise that you'd be losing your soul mate if you did that, right?"

"You're not much of a soul mate. We're already arguing and it's our first date. Maybe this was all a mistake."

Castiel could've sworn he saw hurt flicker across Dean's face for the slightest moment, but it was quickly replaced by his normal cocky expression.

"Whatever, you can go then. It's not like I wanted to settle down with anybody anyway. Plus you have a stick up your ass and as attractive as you are, I don't know if I would be able to fall in love with you. So I'll probably see you around, but hopefully not. See ya Castiel."

"Good riddance, Dean Winchester. I would say tonight was a pleasure, but it really wasn't."

Dean rolled his eyes and walked out of the restaurant, leaving Castiel alone and severely irritated. The waiter came over and asked if he was still ordering and Castiel figured that he was hungry and at a restaurant so why not. The waitress took his order and gave him a sympathetic smile.

Castiel didn't understand why he looked at him with sympathy. Castiel didn't need anybody's sympathy, he'd had enough of that in high school. All the sympathetic looks he got when he was tossed around the halls, but nobody ever tried to help him or stop the bullies.

After he finished his meal and paid, he walked home. It was about 8 miles back to his apartment, he knew it was stupid because he lived in the city, but he was too fired up from his fight with Dean to think clearly.

Castiel had only walked a few shops down before he was pulled into a dark alley way and was pushed against the wall.

"Give us your money."

Castiel tried to get a good look at the person who was currently holding him up against the wall but he was wearing a balaclava. Castiel shook his head which resulted in a punch to his stomach. Castiel tried to wriggle out of their grasp, but that only made the thugs angry and soon enough he was receiving blows to his stomach, chest and face. When Castiel thought he was going to pass out he heard a voice yell. It didn't sound like any of his attackers voices, and so he assumed it was a policeman. He let himself slip out of consciousness.

A/N: hahaha whoops ;) yo maggie you remind me of my best friend that i had when i was like 5 her name was maggie and she had a twin called anne :D Hope you had fun studying!

IF any body has any questions about this, you can message me here or on tumblr:

castielsnovaking. tumblr. com

Reviews are always welcome! love you all x


	5. Dammit Cas, we can fix this

Chapter 5:

A/N: This one has now been beta read! Thank you to Captain-Obviouss for beta'ing that. :)

Castiel awoke to the smell of something frying, and to his body in incredible pain. He groaned and reached for his phone. Then he realised that he wasn't in his bed. He had no idea where he was.

Castiel was desperately trying to figure out where he was. He vaguely remembered someone yelling his name last night, for some reason. Had he no clue what had happened, or why his face hurt. Or how he even got here. He squinted his eyes shut and hit his forehead with the palm of his hand trying to remember. When suddenly all the memories came flooding back. The fight, the people trying to mug him, the person who fought them off?

Still, it didn't explain where he was or who's apartment he was in. He slowly sat up and examined the room. It was messy and there was a guitar in the corner. There were lots of jeans and plaid tops lying around the room. There was a small picture of a beautiful blonde haired woman on the bed side table and Castiel figured that it must belong to the person who lives here.

'Well clearly it did, why else would it be here' Castiel thought to himself. He looked down and saw that he was only in his boxers. That would explain why he was so cold. But then he did a double look and saw angry, dark bruises blooming on his skin. He grimaced and gently prodded them. Which was a stupid idea. He bought his hand up to his face and gently touched it with his finger tips. He felt swelling around his eye, cheek and lips.

Castiel let out a low groan and lay back against the bed. He had his eyes closed when he heard somebody gently open the door and slowly approach the bed. He heard the person put something on the bed side table and only seconds later he felt fingers carding through his hair. Who would do that? Slide their fingers through Castiel's hair, without even knowing him. Unless he's at Meg's, but no this isn't her room. He really had no idea who his knight in shinning armour was. That's when he decided to crack open one of his eye lids and sneak a look at his hero. However; who he saw was defiantly not who he was expecting.

"Dean?"

"Oh uh Cas, hey you're awake."

"Why are you running your fingers through my hair?"

"I was uh, assessing your bruises"

If Dean's skin colouring was anything to go by, it was clearly a lie.

"What happened last night?"

"I had a bad feeling in my gut last night after I left and I uh decided to wait for you to exit. Then I saw you getting pulled into an alley way a few shops down and I kinda snuck up on whoever it was and saved your ass."

"I had it under control"

"Really Castiel? Did you? Because to me, it looked like you were getting the shit beaten out of you. I basically saved your life. All you have to say is 'I had it under control', no kiss for saving the damsel in distress?"

"There is no way I would kiss you. Even if my life depended on it."

"Yeah well feelings mutual Chuckles, 'cause you look like shit."

"Oh really? I couldn't look any worse than you normally do then"

"You know what? Just get out. I saved your freaking life and you don't even thank me; You just insult me and say you had it covered. I didn't have to go and save you, you've been nothing but a Class A Douche bag since we've met. We're meant to be soul mates man, and you can't even pretend to be nice to me? Well you know what? Fuck that man, and fuck you."

Castiel felt his mark start to burn and he looked down at it. It was burning red which was weird, but it was hurting. He looked over to Dean's and saw that it was burning red as well. Castiel sighed and closed his eyes.

"Apologies Dean, but you haven't exactly been the nicest person either. But thank you for saving me"

"Yeah, whatever man."

Castiel decided that it was time to swallow his pride.

"Dean. How about you and I start over. I'll uh, take you out for a casual dinner and the movies. Fresh start?"

Dean's face softened slightly and his voice was softer now.

"Sure. If I get to pick the movie, I don't want to watch some lame chick flick."

Castiel rolled his eyes and sighed internally this time.

"Okay."

Dean was about to say something until a loud voice coming from the lounge interrupted him.

"YO DEAN, IS MY BRA SOME WHERE AROUND HERE? I THINK I LEFT IT OVER WHEN I STAYED A FEW NIGHTS BACK"

Dean's eyes grew wide as Castiel's became dark and stormy. When the owner of the voice walked into the room her face turned from cheerful to confusion to regret.

"Uh hey, I'm Jo. You must be Castiel. Dean's told me about you."

"Hello Jo, pleasure to meet you."

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds until Dean asked Jo if he could speak with her in the kitchen. They closed the door on the way out, and Castiel took this opportunity to get dressed and figure out his game plan on how to leave. He could try to slip out without them noticing, but he had no idea where to go. Once he had finally finished getting dressed, he had absolutely no idea what he looked like but he doubted he looked nice.

He opened the door and followed the sound of the voices which lead him to the kitchen. Dean was leaning against the counter with his head in his hands, while Jo was cutting up fruit. Dean must have heard the footsteps as he looked up at Cas with a sad glance. He knew that it was over. However, Jo did not.

"Hey Castiel! Want to join us for breakfast?"

"No thank you, I'm actually about to be off. Once again, thank you for your help last night Dean. I'll see you both around. Goodbye."

"Cas wait, can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about Dean."

"Dammit Cas! We can fix this!"

"Dean, it can't be broken if there wasn't anything to start with."

Castiel turned around and walked in the direction of what he hoped would be the door. Thankfully it was, he opened it and shut it gently, not wanting to seem like a pissed off girlfriend who was slamming the door on the way out of an argument; he wanted to seem like a mature, grown man about this situation. He tried to ignore the look on Dean's face when he said there wasn't anything to start with. But it was true wasn't it? All they did was clash and neither of them would be happy together.

Once Castiel was out of the apartment building, he tried to gain his surroundings. He realised that his apartment was only a few blocks away and cringed. He wasn't sure if he was comfortable living that close to Dean. However, he made the walk back to his apartment quick, due to the fact that people were giving him disgusted looks. He wasn't sure if it was because his clothes were a dirty mess or if it was his bruised face, or just him in general.

When he finally got home and checked himself in the mirror he was kind of surprised by what he saw. He had thought that the damage would just be a slightly bruised eye and a puffy lip, but both of his eyes were swelling and his eye brow was cut, as well as his nose and cheek. His lips were swollen and there were bruises starting to form on his cheeks.

Castiel removed the rest of his clothing and assessed his damage. His ribs were decorated with purple and yellow marks and his stomach was mostly covered in bruises. That was all he wanted to see and decided that he needed a shower. He thought about what happened over the past 24 hours and decided that he was far too tired for this and had a nap after he got out of the shower.

He dreamt of a certain green eyed man saving him from black eyed monsters.


	6. You're kinda a pain in the ass

Chapter 6:

A/N: Important author note at the end of this, check it out please. Just been beta'd by Captain-Obviouss :)

When Castiel woke up on Monday morning he was still in a bad mood. He had already talked to Meg about the Dean situation but she told him that he was over reacting. He got ready for his day, made sure he had everything he needed for his class, then he remembered he had no car.

Castiel would be lying if he said that his face didn't pale at the thought of having to see Dean again when he goes to pick up his car. Maybe he wouldn't be in. He shrugged and called Jimmy to ask him if he could give him a ride to the school.

There was an upside to having some of your siblings live near to you, and this was one of them. Plus he hadn't seen Jimmy in a few weeks which felt weird, but Castiel had been quite busy with school, as it's coming up to finals, where as Jimmy is always pretty busy with his radio job. He picked up his phone and dialled Jimmy's number.

"Hello?"

"Hello Jimmy, it's Castiel"

"I know, I have caller I.D"

Castiel rolled his eyes at his brothers snark but continued the conversation.

"Good for you. I require a ride to the school as my car is currently in the mechanic shop."

"Yeah sure. I'll be there in 10 minutes and drop you off on the way to work. See ya Castiel"

"Okay, thankyou Jimmy. I'll see you soon"

Castiel was glad that the conversation didn't linger with his twin, he wasn't really in a mood to converse anyway. He and Jimmy were always close because of the twin thing, but in reality they were complete opposites. Especially with their voices, Castiel sounded like he was a chain smoker and had been since he was a young child, whereas Jimmy was more monotone. However, they both were obsessed with their trench coats. Other than that, Jimmy and Castiel didn't really have too much in common but they were each others closest friends.

Castiel was ready so he decided he'd wait downstairs for his twin to arrive, he grabbed his laptop bag and trench coat before walking out the door. Castiel wasn't waiting for his brother for long, however when the car was closer Castiel saw that Jimmy wasn't alone.

He sighed and slid into the back seat of Jimmy's car. He had just closed the door as Gabriel, his older brother started to talk to him.

"Cassie! I haven't seen you in forever, you've been all cooped up inside your sex den haven't you."

"No Gabriel, I have not. I've been being a mature adult, which is something which couldn't be said for you. Stop calling me Cassie you know I dislike it. Hello Jimmy"

"Aw Cassie don't be like that! What have you been up to? I've been worried about you little bro"

"Why aren't you at work? And why are you in your Pyjama's."

"Well Kali kicked me out last night so I crashed at Jimmo's here, and I kind of own the candy shop so I can go in whenever I want."

Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Do you have to give everybody the worst nicknames?"

"Hey it's not like you guys can't retaliate, you're just not as clever as I am"

Jimmy and Castiel both sighed.

"So Castiel, anything new with you?"

"Well, uh yes actually."

Gabriel and Jimmy waited in silence for Castiel to continue, however when they saw that Cas was absent-mindly staring out of the window they spoke again.

"Are you going to tell us or leave us here in suspense Cas-o?"

"I met my soul mate"

Jimmy almost swerved off the road and Gabriel's head spun around so fast Castiel was afraid he was going to break it.

"YOU WHAT? WHEN?"

"About a week ago."

"And you didn't think to tell us Castiel?"

"I didn't think it was of importance. We aren't going to see each other anymore, we don't get along anyway."

"Cassie you can't just ignore your soul mate, there's a reason you're together. What's her name?"

"Actually it's a he."

Jimmy and Gabriel both raised their eyebrows at each other but didn't say anything.

"What's HIS name then?"

"Dean Winchester"

Gabriel raised his eyebrows

"As in Dean Winchester with the little brother Sam Winchester, the lawyer?"

"Probably, why?"

"Samsquatch is a regular at my shop and we've taken up to texting. He told me something about Deano meeting his soul mate but I never thought that it was your Dean!"

"Gabriel he is not MY Dean. He is my soul mate yes, but in no way does he belong to me"

"Cassie you really should give him a shot"

Castiel rolled his eyes and stayed silent. When there was lull in the conversation Jimmy spoke up.

"I didn't want to ask but what happened to your face? Did you get in a fight Castiel?"

"I was mugged but then somebody saved me"

Gabriel turned around with mischief in his eyes.

"Did they get into your pants eh Cassie"

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.

"No they did not Gabriel. I have the 5 date rule and you know that."

"Did you at least get the name of the guy who saved you?"

"It was Dean if you must know"

Castiel was glad that they were nearing the school because his brothers reactions were radical.

"Cassie I get that the guys a great big bag of dicks but he saved your life. You could at least give him a chance."

They had pulled up at the school and Castiel was getting ready to get out.

"I was considering it, then his girlfriend came in and claimed that she had left her bra in his apartment. So I left."

He quickly got out of the car and closed the door and started walking. He felt like he was making good progress until he heard his name being called behind him. He turned around to see Gabriel running after him in his obnoxious pink pyjama pants and a my little pony t shirt on. Where on earth did he even get that?

"Cassie get your shit together. You don't even know the whole story, I don't remember Sam telling me that Dean had a girlfriend but I do remember him telling me that Dean was really excited to finally meet his soul mate. I'm not saying you have to bang the guy and fall in love, but just try and be friends? You know what happens when soul mates stay away from each other after they meet"

Castiel grimaced. He had seen programmes on TV about couples where one of them had died and the other became seriously ill, barely able to get out of bed, until they finally let go of them. Castiel had had a light head ache and his right arm was throbbing slightly, not that he was going to mention it to anybody.

Castiel sighed and nodded before walking into the school building. He was finally getting the teacher aid today, they weren't able to come in last week due to family issues but apparently it was all sorted now. He was ready for his teacher aid, Adam Milligan, to come in.

Castiel finally reached his class room and got out all of the papers he needed for that day. It was five minutes until the bell when a young man rushed through the door. He was fairly tall, a bit taller than Castiel, light brown hair and light blue eyes.

Castiel looked up and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Castiel Novak and I'm guessing you're Adam Milligan?"

"I tend to go by Adam Winchester, but yes I'm Adam Milligan."

Castiel's face paled and he felt himself start to sweat. Dean never mentioned an Adam. Not that they really talked that much anyway, they bickered more than anything.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Dean Winchester would you?"

"Uh Dean's my half brother. Why's that? Wait. You're Cas aren't you? As in THE Cas? Like Dean's soul mate Cas?"

"That would be me yes"

"I've heard quite a bit about you"

Castiel internally groaned. He tried to keep the conversation light.

"All good I hope"

"Nah man, not really. Said you're kinda a pain in the ass"

"It appears that we have mutual feelings then"

Adam chuckled and changed the conversation topic to the days lesson plan.

_A/N: Okay guys it's crunch time. I've gotten so busy and I'm really not handling it at all, I only get fridays off work and on friday's i still have school and I have a lot going on right now and I have no idea what I'm doing I'm so stressed. My two week break is coming up soon and I just thought I'd tell you that this might be the last update until then. It's only about 2 weeks away and I'm so busy but my work days will be cut down on the holidays I think so that's good. I promise that I'll be writing and updating then! I'm so so sorry guys, I so desperately wanted to be able to handle everything but I just need to focus on my school work and hand in all my assignments and then I'm all yours again! I'll write heaps in the holidays so I don't have to worry about not meeting the dead line. And I'm just not feeling motivated to write at the moment, it's just getting hard for me and I don't have the motivation for anything lately and I've been really sick. But you can message me on tumblr or on here or you can even Imessage me if you'd like. But ask me privately for my imessage okay?_

_Thank you so much for all of your support with this story by the way, your favs/follows/reviews bring the biggest smiles to my face. I love you all, and to make up for this kind of break I'm going to make you guys a destiel play list. Don't worry I'm not giving up on this story, not now, not ever._

_So what's going to be on this destiel play list? Good question. It's just going to be songs which I feel like they'd be listening to and what I listen to when I write and songs that remind me of them and some songs relating to this fanfiction but yeah! I'll be adding to it every time i hear a song and instantly think 'DESTIEL'._

_ps this hasn't been beta'd yet cause she's also super duper busy! I know that there's a fair few mistakes in here and I go to past tense to present and I'm sorry I'm horrible._

_P.p.s: Lots of the songs on my playlist come from b588810's destiel playlist. Read their fic, it's actually perfect._

_p.p.p.s: IF ANYBODY HAS FANART FOR THIS I WOULD SERIOUSLY LOVE TO SEE IT PLEASE or if anybody wants to do some for me :)_

_tumblr: .com_

_playlist: user/castielsnovaking/playlist/3OTocQaMhzJgDXZJsb60JK_

_and if you don't do spotify (though you totally should, it's super good) here's the youtube link:_

_playlist?list=PLw1u2G3KfwQtl-pTFQqn_GLlZcAqFkB_7&action_edit=1_

_so uh yeah, I'll see you guys when I next update x_


	7. Soul mate benefits

Chapter 7:

A/N: this hasn't been beta'd yet but it will be soon!

Finally the time of day which Castiel was dreading all day finally came around. He had to go to the auto shop and pick up his car. He couldn't put it off any longer, Adam had even asked if he needed a ride to the auto-shop, claiming that he hasn't seen Dean in a few days and wanted to catch up. Castiel reluctantly agreed, seeing as he'd either have to catch a bus there or ask Jimmy.

Adam led Castiel to his car, it was a mazda 3 and quite frankly Castiel was disappointed.

"I don't know Dean that well, but I do know that he has an un healthy obsession for cars. Does he know you own this car?"

Adam rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Yes he knows I drive it, he hates it and complains every time he see's it. He tells me that he's going to show me real cars but he never does. You should see what Sam drives. Dean never shuts up about it."

"Lets just drive to the auto-shop and get this over and done with."

Adam nodded and they both stepped into Adam's car. The trip to the auto shop was filled with idle conversations about students and lesson plans. Castiel's nerves started to rise with each minute in which they were approaching the auto shop.

Finally the inevitable happened, where they had arrived. Castiel heaved a heavy sigh and walked into the shop with Adam.

Just his luck, Dean was at the front desk looking at something on a piece of paper.

"YO DEAN!"

Dean looked up and grinned at Adam before flicking his eyes over to Cas and quickly back to Adam. Dean cleared his throat before speaking.

"Hey dude! Good to see you!"

"Yeah man, been busy. You know Castiel right?"

Adam smirked while Castiel and Dean both glared at him.

"Yeah, I know Cas."

"Oh, on a nick name basis are we?"

"Soul mate benefits, guess you wouldn't know about that."

"Oh I've heard all about your soul mate benefits"

Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I am in the room, I just want my car back so I can leave."

Dean and Adam both looked to Cas before awkwardly grinning at each other.

Cas refused to talk, or even look at Dean. All Dean wanted to do was explain himself to Cas but he couldn't exactly do that. Until he had a bright idea.

"Hey uh Cas..Tiel.. Your car is going to need more check ups and it would really help if you filled out this information sheet."

Castiel looked at the piece of paper Dean was waving in front of his face uncertainly.

"Oh come on man, you're not going to be telling us your life story, we just need to know your numbers, address and shit."

"Why?"  
"I just stated that dude, it'd really help us out if we had more than a cell number to go on"

Castiel closed his eyes and nodded, releasing the breath he was containing.

He quickly filled out the sheet, took his car keys, thanked Dean and said his goodbyes and was finally escaping the awkward situation.

Dean sighed as he watched Castiel leave. If it wasn't for John calling Dean and being a complete douche literally 5 minutes before Castiel called with his car issues, then maybe, just maybe he and Castiel could be happy. He wouldn't ever admit it to anybody, but he was lonely. Drunk one night stands weren't cutting it for him anymore, he was looking for somebody he could share memories with and look back at them when they're old and cranky together and laugh. Yeah, Dean was only 24 but all of his friends had soul mates, even Jo and Adam were soul mates.

He just wanted love. He deserved to be loved, especially after all he's been through. But nothing could change the past now but maybe he and Castiel could just be friends. Hell they were soul mates, if they spent too much time apart from each other, it will physically hurt.

How would he even get Castiel to talk to him again? He sighed as he looked down at the piece of paper which Castiel filled out, his neat cursive writing covering most of the lines. That's when he had his bright idea. He would just have to turn up to Castiel's apartment and hope for the best.

He remembered that Adam was still in the room and looked up with a sheepish smile.

"So Cas is the teach' you're working with, huh?"

"Yeah, Castiel is actually a really cool dude"

"I wouldn't know that would I"

"I could talk you up a bit to him. We work together so he'd kind of have to listen."

"Nah man I can fix this myself."

Adam nodded and looked at Dean with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Heard John called"

Dean ran his hand down his face and let out a heavy breath.

"Yeah. Yeah he did, he was uh, on one of his benders and called me up and started yelling at me about my life choices"

Adam looked confused for a second.

"Life choices? I thought he wanted you to become a mechanic?"

Deans's eyes widened.

"Uh yeah, who knows with him anymore. He's always too drunk to make sense. God knows how Mum managed to put up with him for so long before finally kicking him out"

Adam nodded again.

Dean had to clear his throat before talking again, if he was acting unusual, Adam didn't seem to notice. Dean would have to tell Adam about what John actually means eventually, but for the moment, he's content with keeping both Adam and Sam in the dark. He knew that it was horrible of him to do that and the guilt ate at him every single damn day of the week, but he was waiting for the right time. He'd actually been waiting for the past 5 years to tell Sammy about his little secret, but the time will come.

It wasn't that Dean was scared that Sam was going to get angry at him for being bi, he was worried that Sam's opinion would change about Dean. He was the Dean Winchester, a womanizer with a weird obsession with his car. Nobody messed with him because Dean had the reputation of the 'tough guy'. He was just worried that Sam wouldn't think of him the same anymore and he wasn't sure if he could handle that.

He noticed that Adam was still talking to him about something which happened at his work today, so he nodded his head and pretended that he didn't zone out and start thinking about his problems.

It was nearing the time for Dean to close up the shop and Adam had decided to help him. He also decided that he would have dinner at Dean's apartment and invite Sam, claiming that they hadn't had enough brotherly bonding moments lately.

So that's what they did. They ordered pizza and watched Star Wars and zoned out. However Sam left early as he had a big case and needed sleep. Dean rolled his eyes knowing that he was missing Jess and wanted to get back to her. Dean offered for Adam to stay but it was only a Monday night and he had a class to help teach in the morning.

So that left Dean to be alone in his thoughts. Thinking of how he could possibly win over that beautiful, blue eyed man.

A/N: So there it is! Please review and follow and stuff, I seriously love getting feedback from you guys! So there's been a lot that's happened in the past 3ish weeks. I've been so stressed out with school and there was death in the family so things were a bit out of kilter there. I think that I'll just update this story whenever I finish the chapter! Thank you to all of you who reviewed/followed/fav'd! The playlist thing was a total waste of time but oh well :)

Okay so I have this other fic that I'm kind of writing but not really at the moment. It's destiel AU, they're in college, nerdy!Dean, hipster!cas bc it's kind of my fav. But it's where Cas gets dared to be Dean's friend kind of thing. If anybody wants to co-author that with me, i'd be so ecstatic!

If you have any questions or just want to talk and be friends or something message me here, or on my tumblr

castielsnovaking . tumblr . com

just take out the spaces. See you next time!


	8. Hi, I'm Dean Winchester

Chapter 8:

A/N: Hello friends. I have so many head canons about this fic oh my gosh, like Cas really likes Florence and the Machine and he sings and oh my gosh I'm so in love with writing this fic! So there was a lot of postive feedback from last chapter and if you cuties want to do that again I'm totally not going to stop you ;) No but seriously thank you all so much for the feedback. Ps I'm not sure when I'll start writing the other fic again, I just wanted to see if anybodies interested but I'll talk to the people who volunteered and get to know you guys and we can work out our writing styles and stuff. Okie dokie I love you all. Ps thank you to my beta Captain-Obviouss, you're the best :)

To say that Dean was anxious, about seeing Castiel again, was an understatement. For starters he used the personal information sheet about Castiel to get his address, and now he was going to show up uninvited. He wasn't even sure if Castiel would even give him another chance to redeem himself. But he was trying and that was what counted, right?

If his plans for becoming friends with Castiel went to hell he would take the hint that the universe hated him and he was going to die alone. He wasn't sure if he could drink his way out of the sharp sting of rejection if Castiel was to reject him, again.

In all honesty, Dean thought he was a pretty nice guy underneath the layers of cockiness and his over confident demeanour. People just had to dig to get to know him. Not that Dean ever let anybody get close enough to get to know the 'real Dean'. He had always had issues, trust issues, commitment issues, not to mention his daddy issues. But that was just the make up of Dean Winchester, the exterior that everybody saw.

However nobody knew the Dean Winchester who used to hide himself in his room and strum on his guitar waiting for his father to finally come home from 'going out to get the milk'. He would stay up writing books about two brothers who drove across America hunting the supernatural, and saving people on a daily basis, all without anybody knowing. When he would finally be able to fall asleep in the early hours of the morning after hearing the quiet sobs of his mother through the paper thin walls, finally being able to escape reality and escaping into the land of his dreams, only to wake up and go through the routine of being alone, once again. He would go to school only to either be bullied or feared. He was feared as he was a Winchester, the schools bad boy who drove a 60's muscle car, wore leather jackets and beat up anybody who looked at him wrong. Except for the jocks, who would make it their job to make Dean feel as low as he could. They would call him the typical names that any jock could come up with, as well as picking on him for his bow legs, Disney princess like eyes and pretty face in general. He had tried to fight a few of them on occasion only to have his ass handed to him by the football team who only wrote 'Fag' on his locker because that's the only insult they could spell. Dean was so alone for so long, until a family friend moved into town. She was like Dean, she didn't take shit from anybody and she too was either feared of bullied. Maybe that was why they had gotten along so well, but every day since she moved back to town, Jo and Dean had been inseparable.

Dean didn't have a good high school experience, but he was over that now. He had put it behind him because he wasn't going to dwell on his shitty past. His life was going well for him until he found John on his doorstep. Dean's first instinct was to tell him to 'fuck off' and slam the door in his face, but seeing John again bought back that fear which he would get when he was younger, like when he accidently tracked dirt into his house and was trying to clean it up before John found out. He was a 23 year old man god dammit, seeing his father should not make him feel like a little boy again. That was when Dean's life started to go down again. He was finally over the disappearing act that his father did, when he waltzed back into his life like nothing had happened.

As if seeing John again wasn't bad enough, he had Sam and Adam over at the time as well. John and Sam had never really gotten along well, but Sam was always more favoured than Dean was, maybe because Sam had a future. John smiled big and pulled Sam into a hug and patted his back, telling him it was good to see him again.

As far as Sam was concerned, John was kicked out by Mary for being a dick. Mary didn't want to talk about John or the fact that he wasn't coming back. Dean wanted to keep Sam from having no respect for John so he failed to mention that John left.

In the time that John was gone, Dean had moved out and was working with Bobby in the mechanic shop, Mary adopted another son. Adam. His mother died and he was put into an adoption home until Mary found him crying on the side of the street one night. Mary being the kind hearted woman she is, instantly took him in and adopted him. Sam and Adam got along instantly and after a few weeks, Dean's big brother instinct kicked in and he started warming to Adam. From then on he was an honory Winchester, because family don't end with blood.

Dean was contemplating calling Jo for advice on what to do with Castiel on Friday night. He decided that he would go on a Friday night, in case he was going to a party on Saturday night, although he didn't strike Dean as the party goer.

Eventually Friday rolled around and he had managed to keep his little journey to Cas' apartment a secret from everybody. It was 6 pm and Dean was standing outside his closet wondering what on earth he should wear to win the heart of his pretentious, snooty, stuck up but oh so gorgeous soul mate.

He scolded himself for judging Castiel without really knowing him, he could have as many issues as Dean did.

Eventually he pulled out his best pair of jeans, which hugged him in all the right areas, a tight black top with an open green button up over the top. He looked in the mirror and spiked his hair up a bit, he looked pretty good over all. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys before he checked his appearance one last time, and went over to Castiel's place.

He decided to walk there, which was weird as he never went anywhere without baby, but he was worried that if he drove, he wouldn't stop and would just turn around and go home. It was much more awkward to stop mid-walk and turn around without looking like an idiot. The walk wasn't too long, they only lived a few blocks away from each other after all.

Unfortunately the apartment building was surrounded by a gate, which he wasn't able to get in to, but fortunately there was a cute brunette walking out of the building and if he played his cards right he could catch the door before it closed. He walked over quickly to the gate, just as the lady was walking out. She looked him up and down and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you waiting for somebody there buddy"

Dean put on his most charming smile and leant a bit closer.

"Nah sorry sweetheart, but would you be able to let me in? I just moved in and forgot my key"

The woman rolled her eyes

"That's weird, I didn't know anybody was moving in lately. My friend, Castiel normally would have told me"

"Castiel? Whoa hah what kind of name is that? I might have to go and introduce myself to him then"

The lady smirked and looked him up and down.

"That's a good idea hon, he had this dick of a soul mate who screwed him over, he could use a hunk of a guy like you"

Dean felt his face blush but he started to feel defensive of himself.

"Maybe he and his soul mate need to spend more time together"

The lady stepped back and allowed Dean into the building area, he internally fist pumped.

She started to walk away but seemed to pause to look over her shoulder to Dean.

"Good luck Dean"

She started walking again and Dean could only stare after her with wide eyes. How did she know his name? Dean got himself focused again, he was there for a reason.

He walked up 4 flights of stairs as he didn't have access to the elevator. He stopped and got his breath back before he knocked on Castiel's door. He heard music, it sounded like a piano being played, but as soon as Dean had knocked on the door it ceased. A few seconds later the door opened, revealing a dishevelled Cas.

Castiel narrowed his eyes and was about to speak but Dean beat him to it.

"Hi, my name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius, I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach and frisky women. I'm also single, the girl you saw in my apartment is my little sister. Nice to meet you"


	9. You're a saint

Chapter 9:

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you to my beta Captain-Obviouss! This chapter is pretty short and I apologise for that. I'll try to make them longer soon! Please review and all that stuff! Thank you so much for all the positive feedback I've been getting lately. Love you all x

Dean watched as Castiel's face went from anger, to confusion, to understanding, to embarrassment. He watched as Castiel rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hello Dean. My name is Castiel Novak."

"So I was uh wondering if you wanted to try this out again"

Castiel bit his lip, looking thoughtful. He hesitated before answering.

"Why don't you come inside?" 

Dean nodded, his spirits plummeting. He knew what the 'come inside' line meant. He knew that Castiel would tell him that they should not see each other because they don't get along, and that it's not Dean, it's himself. The typical speech that he normally gave but this time the tables were reversed.

He followed Castiel inside and Cas gestured to a the sofa where they both sat. Dean spoke up first:

"Listen Cas, you don't have to do the whole speech. I know it off by heart, that you don't think it's going to work out between us, it's not me, it's you-"

Castiel cut him off.

"No I assure you, it is you. You are rude and obnoxious Dean Winchester, but you do intrigue me. I do not advise that we date, but perhaps we could try to be friends."

Dean wanted to be offended, he really did, the dude had just insulted him pretty heavily but instead he snorted and chuckled a bit.

"Okay dude, that seems fair. Testing the water I guess. But seriously man, you gotta get the stick outta your ass and stop talking like a dictionary."

Castiel nodded and looked at Dean with that intenseness that he always had. Dean felt himself blush under the stare and tried to figure out what to say.

"Dean Winchester, the ladies man, seems speechless? Perhaps I should pretend as if I'm trying to get into your pants. That seems to be more in your comfort zone"

Dean was still speechless, trying to figure out how to retaliate.

"Oh maybe it's the fact that you were rejected? I doubt that's ever happened to you, correct?"

Dean regained the power to speak so he clenched his fists and glared.

"Look Castiel, I came here to try to put things right between us, but if you're going to be a cocky little shit then I'll leave."

Castiel rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Calm down Winchester, are you not able to handle a little bit of teasing? Are you only used to flirting and people throwing themselves at you?"

"How do you even have friends when you're so sarcastic all the time?"

Castiel shrugged

"I don't really socialise. I have a few friends, they're mostly as snarky as I am"

"Okay let me rephrase the question. How do you not get beaten up all the time? Well apart from the other night when you were mugged"

Castiel glared and crossed his arms.

"I can hold myself in a fight Winchester. I'm not weak nor fragile."

Dean nodded and looked over Castiel's body. For the first time he was able to appreciate it, as it wasn't covered up by a suit. He was wearing a white top which was stretched across his chest. He then looked to Castiel's arms, he was not weak. With the way that Castiel was crossing his arms, he couldn't get that good of a look at his biceps but he could tell that Castiel was a strong man. He stopped his eyes from roaming further down Castiel's body and moved his eyes back to Castiel's face, where he was met by a quirked eyebrow and a smirk.

"Get a good look there?"

Dean winked at him

"I did actually. You're most certainly not weak, or unattractive for that matter"

Dean tried flirting with Castiel to make him falter, but Castiel just took it in stride.

"I'm aware. You're not the first person to look at me like that."

Dean's cocky smile faded and turned into a frown.

"I can't win with you, can I?"

"Maybe I should start calling you Losechester instead."

"Yeah well maybe I should call **you** Losechester"

Castiel tilted his head to the side, looking at Dean like he's an idiot. And Dean felt like an idiot.

"I see your insults are top notch"

"Look I'm not used to people being sarcastic douche bags anymore. Give me a break okay?"

"Anymore?"

Dean huffed out a breath and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Anymore. That was high school and I thought that people were mature now, guess not"

Dean watched as Castiel's featured softened slightly.

"You had a hard time in high school too, huh?"

"Don't we all?"

Cas bit his lip and looked thoughtful for a few seconds.

"I guess I can lay off some of the snark until you can actually think of something intelligent to say back."

"You're a saint" Dean sneered

Castiel winked.

"I know"

Cas walked into the kitchen area of his apartment and Dean followed. He was curious about Castiel, his apartment and his life. He wanted to know what made Castiel tick and what made him so snarky.

A/N: If you have any questions, message me on here or tumblr. If you're curious about how the story is going, I often post about it on my tumblr :)

castielsnovaking . tumblr . com


	10. Maybe he isn't so bad after all

Chapter 10:

A/N: Hey guys! This has now been beta'd! Thank you for all the reviews and favourites, you guys are so wonderful! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! They make me so happy :D This chapter is so long man. I have no idea when the next update will be, but it'll be soon.

As it was a Friday night, Castiel was going to take the time to grade some essays that he had his students do in preparation for their finals. However, when Dean turned up Castiel seemed to get a bit distracted. He was fairly certain that he and Dean weren't going to see each other ever again and he wouldn't have a soul mate, and he was trying to be okay with that.

But when Dean turned up at his apartment asking if they could try it one more time, Castiel knew that it wasn't right for them to be dating. At least not yet. He knew that they wouldn't last if they started to date at the moment, but maybe after they had gotten to know each other and become friends they could give it a shot. He felt some what bad for being so sarcastic to Dean, but he was just being himself. Castiel was a snarky, sarcastic, sassy son of a bitch and many people knew that.

At around 7:30, Castiel told Dean that he needed to get on with marking papers and Dean nodded, he looked slightly disappointed but he didn't say anything.

They said their goodbyes and Castiel walked Dean to the door and watched as he walked down the hall way. Once Dean was out of sight, Castiel closed the door and started getting ready to mark. No less than a minute later, there was another knock. He was confused as to who would be visiting him, when he opened the door, it revealed a slightly panting Dean.

"Is there something you need, Dean?"

"Uh yeah. I would've regretted this, but do you wanna maybe grab some lunch or dinner with me some time. Just as friends, I'm not asking you out on a date or anything, I just think we should get to know each other because we're soul mates and that's what soul mates do you know? So yeah-"

Dean's ramble was cut off abruptly by Castiel putting up his hand to Dean's mouth.

"We can grab lunch tomorrow from one of my favourite bakeries which is about 30 minutes north of here. Pick me up at 12. See you tomorrow Losechester"

"Seeya then Sasstiel"

Castiel raised an eyebrow and gave Dean an amused smile,but said nothing and closed the door. His hand went to his right forearm and traced over his mark. It was warmer than usual, and it was glowing slightly. Maybe he and Dean being friends wouldn't be so bad after all.

He went back to his desk and started getting out the essays and tests. He felt sure that his students were going to be fine in the exams; however, a few of them will need to revise a bit more. Castiel was finished grading by around 10 p.m. but he wasn't tired enough to sleep.

His mind started to wonder to Dean and how different he acts from time to time. Sometimes he can act like a grade A douche bag, whereas other times he almost acts sincere. His hand reached down to his mark yet again and he rubbed his finger over it.

He had never really thought about the fact that his soul mate could be a guy, he just always assumed that it would be a girl. It's not like he HAD to end up with Dean, soul mates don't always end up marrying each other. His mind wondered to his parents and whether they would be happy he finally met his soul mate, then he remembered that they probably wouldn't care. His parents made it very clear that they didn't care about his life 8 years ago. He could still clearly remember the day of the massive fight between himself and his parents.

All of Castiel's life he had tried to do whatever his father had wanted him to, despite the enormous amounts of pressure which Castiel was put under, day in and day out. Castiel was not only valedictorian but he was apart of the swim team. He didn't really have friends back then as he was quiet, antisocial and extremely witty and sarcastic, he preferred to be on his own. He was of course picked on, as he was the snarky nerd with the glasses. He was only attacked by the bullies once though, he was on the swimming team so he was strong and could easily take them in the fight.

But at the end of Castiel's senior year, he had finally told his parents what he wanted to do. Which was not what his parents had planned for him. Castiel told them he wanted to be a high school teacher, not a business man or laywer or doctor. That of course, upset his parents greatly and he was cut off from his parents money, and told to be moved out almost immediately.

Getting himself through college was hard for Castiel, although he got scholarships he still had to pay rent for his shoebox apartment and buy food, textbooks and all the necessities. It was hard, but it was worth it.

He was just glad that he was still able to talk to his siblings, even if they had to do it in secret for the first few months. It was hard for Castiel to be the youngest of 4 brothers, sometimes he wished for a sister, which he sort of got when Michael married Anna, Kali and Castiel were close but she was more like a mother figure than a sister. Castiel was in fact the youngest, Jimmy was born half an hour prior to Castiel.

It was weird that Castiel wasn't popular in high school, as all of his siblings were. Especially Jimmy. Maybe it was because they were having fun during high school while Castiel was working hard to get his immaculate grades.

But that was all in the past for Castiel now, and he didn't like dwelling on the shitty past. He had a few good friends, as well as his siblings. And now he had his soul mate who he might have a possible friendship with.

Castiel was finally managing to get some what tired and was about to climb into bed when he heard his phone vibrate on his bedside table. Castiel was confused as to who would be texting him at this time of night, or texting him at all. His curiosity had gotten the best of him, as he checked his phone. It was a message from Dean, which was slightly strange. He had just seen Castiel no less than 3 hours ago. He read the text and smiled to himself.

'night Cas. Have a good sleep and I'll see you tomorrow :)'

Castiel was debating whether to reply or not when he saw his arm start to glow. He was feeling lighter and somewhat happier since the text came through and decided that it was only fair if he texted Dean back.

'Goodnight Dean, I'll see you in the morning.'

He had put his phone on the bedside table, not expecting a reply back and rolled over onto his side, when his phone vibrated again.

'12 is the afternoon Cas. I'll see you in the afternoon x'

Castiel rolled his eyes but blushed slightly at the x which Dean had put at the end. Which was stupid because Castiel was a 26 year old man and he should not be blushing at a stupid x. He didn't even like Dean. Still, he decided to text back for some reason he wasn't too sure of.

'Goodnight Dean.'

Castiel debated whether he would send an x back to Dean but ended up deciding not to. Besides Dean's x was just friendly, and Castiel wasn't going to through himself head first into that friendship without getting to know Dean better.

It took a while for Castiel to fall asleep that night, his mind was running wild with 'what if' scenarios. He was glad that he had finally met his soul mate, but he wasn't too sure if he and Dean would actually get along or if they were just pretending.

Castiel could sense that there was a deep and dark story behind Dean's childhood, but he wasn't going to push to find out. He was hoping that maybe he and Dean would some how miraculously stop disliking each other and start maybe even being friends? Castiel was torn between wanting to hate Dean for his rude and obnoxious attitude, and wanting to learn all about him and his possibly fucked up childhood.

Eventually Castiel fell asleep, whether his mind finally let him rest or if he finally passed out from exhaustion from a long 5 day week of teaching high school students, he wasn't sure.

When his alarm woke him up at 10 a.m, he was not happy to have been woken up. He rarely ever got to sleep in and his Saturdays were sacred to him. He had no idea why he agreed to meeting up with Dean for lunch. It was mostly a subconscious decision. Maybe it was because he was still kind of scared to walk the streets at night, or maybe it was because he was scared of what would happen if the two got along well and ended up going to one of their apartments. What happened after that,was something Castiel really did not want to think about.

Still, he got up, had his first shower of the day and some coffee. He didn't want to eat something too substantial as it wasn't often that he went to eat at his favourite bakery. The only downside of his favourite bakery, was the fact that his older brother owned it. However, he wasn't sure if Gabriel would be working today. He was hoping that he wasn't.

Although he loved his older brother to no end, he really was irritating. His love of all things sweet was sure to give him diabetes one day, but he couldn't see Gabriel really caring.

Castiel was dressed and ready to go by 11:20. He had spare time so he decided to play the piano. He used to love playing the piano when he was younger, it was something that nobody else in his family could do. He could also dance, but that was something he would never tell anybody.

He was lost in playing 'Cosmic Love' by Florence and the Machine, singing softly to himself when the buzzer sounded, showing that Dean had arrived. He pressed the button to open the gate and opened his door so that Dean wouldn't have to knock again and returned to his piano to finish the song.

He was almost finished by the time Dean made it to his door. Dean watched Castiel with a slight look of awe on his face. Castiel didn't see that though, as he had his eyes closed and was completely and utterly involved in the music. When he finished, he regained his posture, opened his eyes and turned around to greet Dean.

"Dude you never said that you could play"

"We've seen each other 3 times Dean, I wasn't going to tell you my life story"

"Whoa man, you're good. Like real good. How long have you been playing for?"

"Since I was 11. It was the only thing that I could do that my siblings couldn't."

Dean nodded his head and looked impressed.

"Can you play any other instrument?"

"I used to sing but other than that, no."

"I can play guitar" Dean blurted out.

"Congratulations Dean. Would you like a trophy?"

Dean glared and rolled his eyes.

"No douche bag, I was just saying. Maybe if you wanted to we could uh, play together one day. If you wanted to? Plus you said you'd stop being sarcastic."

"I'm sure we could work something out. I said I'd stop being so sarcastic, not stop fully. It's apart of my personality Dean, I can't change that, and I won't change it."

Dean nodded again, obviously trying not to reply and be rude. So he changed the conversation instead.

"So where are we going?"

"We're going to my favorite bakery cafe place."

"So what's it called?"

Castiel grimaced before he told Dean.

"It's called the Sweet Spot. The owner wanted to call it 'The Sweet G spot' as his name is Gabriel, but I talked him out of it. It was a toss up between 'The Sweet Spot' and 'That takes the Cake'."

"So I take it that you're fairly close with the owner then?"

"You could say that"

"Do you reckon we could get discounts" Dean said with a wink.

Castiel merely rolled his eyes and they walked down to where Dean was parked. They made occasional small talk on the way there, making passing comments about how their day is going so far and how their week was. Dean talked about some of the cars he fixed up and Castiel told him the interesting highlights from his students. They hadn't managed to make each other angry yet, so that was something.

They had finally arrived at the bakery after 30 minutes of small talk and silences. They both stepped out of the car and walked towards the entrance of the bakery. It was a cozy little building, tables and chairs scattered around the area. As soon as they walked in they were met by a short man yelling out to them.

"CASSIE!"

The man ran up to Castiel and almost tackled him into a hug.

"I see you bought Dean-o with you"

Castiel tilted his head to the side.

"You know Dean?"

"Yeah, he and Sammoose come in here all the time!"

Castiel turned to glare at Dean.

"Why did you not tell me that you knew my brother and you frequent this bakery often?"

"Uh,Cas I didn't think it really mattered. I figured that you were showing me your favourite place, I didn't feel like I should say anything."

"You didn't think that you should tell me that you know my family?"

"Whoa man relax, it's just Gabe. Plus I didn't even know he was your brother. It's not like you said that your brother ran the bakery. You just said that you knew him and you were close. Don't go getting a stick up your ass because you didn't think to elaborate"

"Fuck you Winchester, I don't even know why I bothered to come out here with you"

"Neither do I. I thought that we would finally be getting on the right path now and maybe even start being friends but you're just acting like a douche bag, like always"

"Oh I'm sorry Dean. I don't remember asking for your opinion. So you can take your opinion and shove it up your ass"

Dean was going to reply but was interrupted by Gabriel clearing his throat and glaring at the two of them.

"If you two want to fight, then do it. Just not in my bakery, I have customers and a reputation. You two should try to be nice to each other, it's bullshit that you two act so rudely to each other all the time and blame the other for communication. You're worse than Kali and I, seriously you two. Now either get out or make up, because I'm meant to be the cool older brother and you're making me lose my cool."

Castiel rolled his eyes and walked up to the counter where he then ordered coffee and pie. Dean was waiting at a table for Castiel to return so he could go up and buy something but saw that Cas had two slices of pie and two coffees. Castiel looked at Dean and shoved the food towards him.

"Here. Apology pie."

"Whoa man, I knew we were soul mates for a reason. Pie's my favourite food in the world"

"I'm aware."

Dean looked at Castiel with a raised eyebrow.

"And how do you know that eh Cas? Been stalking me?" Dean winked.

"You wish Winchester. Adam told me about your unhealthy love for pie."

"Oh yeah? He tell you anything else 'bout me that I should know?"

"He said you have an awful relationship record and your life is made up of one night stands and pie."

Dean scowled at Cas, but Cas just smirked in return.

"So Cas, tell me about your family, so we can escape that little drama before."

Castiel looked slightly uncomfortable before slipping into an emotionless mask.

"My mother and father were both very successful, my father owned or owns -I'm not sure anymore - his own company, and my mother was a lawyer. They were both very busy people and weren't around very often so Jimmy and I were mostly raised by our older brothers. Lucifer was the oldest, he's thirty two this year, followed closely by Michael who's about to turn thirty. Gabe's twenty eight and there's me and Jimmy, who are twins and we're both twenty six."

"Whoa you're a twin? What's it like being a twin?"

"My father used to throw lots of balls when we were younger as we were quite well off, so there were quite a few people there, so Jimmy and I would dress in the same outfit and freak people out by thinking they keep imagining the same person twice. We're not too similar however, I'm more closed off where as Jimmy is very open and he enjoys being around people. He was always popular in school, while I was a nerd."

"That's kinda like me and Sammy. He was always the nerd in our family. Everybody always knew he was going somewhere, y'know?"

Castiel nodded.

"Sam seems like an exceptional young man. Gabriel has taken a soft spot to him."

As if out of no where, Gabriel appeared.

"You bitchin' 'bout me Cassie? I heard my name"

"No Gabe, we're not 'bitching' about you, we're taking about Sam Winchester"

"Oh! That moose. He's a good kid"

Castiel looked over to Dean and saw the proud smile he had on his face.

"I'm happy to see you two haven't brutally slaughtered each other yet, congrats"

"Thank you Gabriel, your praise makes my heart sing."

Dean snorted and Castiel smirked.

"Yeah yeah, we get it, you're a sarcastic little shit Cassie. Talked to Jim-bo lately?"

"There were a few texts here and there, nothing major. Why?"

"If you ask me and my older brothers intuition, I'd say he's getting hella nervous for the big day. He already popped the question, there will be another bun in the oven soon enough. Speaking of bun's in the oven, I have to go check mine. See ya Cassie and Dean-o"

Gabriel left after giving the two of them both wet kisses on the cheek which caused the two of them to grimace.

"So you're an uncle too?"

"What?"

"I mean, Gabe said another bun in the oven, I just kinda assumed that meant that he's already had a kid"

"Oh yes, I have a niece, her name is Claire. She's almost seven."

"Whoa, he has a kid young then?"

"Yes, we were in college when it happened. Jimmy was going through a phase, and to put it nicely, he knocked some poor girl up. She couldn't take the stress of having a child at such a young age, so she left her to Jimmy. We all love her very much though, it's nice to have a female in the family. Sure they all have girlfriends or wives, but now that there's Claire, it seems like everything is in balance now. She's wonderful."

"Oh wow, uh sorry if you felt like you had to tell me that."

"It's fine. If it wasn't for Amelia, I don't know what situation Jimmy would be in. They met when Jimmy was around twenty one and so Claire would have been almost two. Amelia was like a godsend, she and Claire bonded immediately and they all became a family fairly quickly."

"How do your parents feel about it?"

"Last time I heard, they were giving Jimmy a substantial amount of money so he is able to care for Claire properly. Not that he needs it, most of the children in our family are fairly wealthy."

"You not close with the rents?"

"Dean I would rather not talk about this."

Castiel looked town and clenched his fists. His parents were still a sensitive subject for him.

After an hour or so just sitting and talking, the two decided it was time for them to leave the bakery and go do something else.

Naturally they decided to go back to Cas' apartment and watch Lord of the Rings. As they were watching, Cas looked over to Dean, only to find him leaning forward slightly in a tense moment when the Dark knights were chasing after Frodo, he was watching with an air of childhood innocence about him. Castiel smiled and turned back to the movie before Dean could catch him staring.

By the time that the first movie was over, it was already nearing to 6 pm. They both wanted to watch the second movie as well, but Castiel was worried about asking Dean if he wanted to stay to watch the second movie, knowing full well that it would take them to 10 pm. He was trying to give subtle hints that Dean could stay if he wished.

"Man I'm hungry"

Castiel snorted.

"That seems like a common thing for you"

"Shut up Snarkstiel, it isn't hard for you not be hungry because you don't have a big, strong body to uphold like I do."

"It all goes to your bow legs anyway Winchester"

Dean glared over to Castiel.

"The ladies happen to love my bow legs,thank you very much."

"I'm sure they do."

"Lets order pizza, my shout 'cause you bought the pie this morning. Dude that pie today was the best that I've ever had from there. I might have to marry you for your brothers baking skills."

"I'm glad that you have your priorities in order"

"You never answered my question, pizza or no pizza dude."

"If we order pizza we're going all out. You can pick up the pizza while I buy snacks, and we can finish the rest of the Lord of the Rings and you can sleep on my sofa if you need to."

Dean beamed at him. He actually beamed. It wasn't like a small, shy smile, or even a smirk. It was an outright beam.

"Dude I knew there was totally a reason we were soul mates!"

Castiel smiled back, sincerely.

"Come on, get your fat ass off the couch and lets go get food. If you order by phone now, it'll be ready faster"

"You're not just a pretty face huh Cas?" Dean winked over to Cas.

"No, I suppose I'm not"

Castiel smirked at Dean as he closed the door behind him. They went down to the car and started on their journey to the pizza shop after Dean made the order. Castiel strolled into the supermarket and purchased popcorn, chips, candy and a six pack of beer. It was a long night ahead of them, at least another 8 hours of movies to watch, but Castiel couldn't help feeling excited. It wasn't often that he found somebody with the same passion for Lord of the Rings as he did.

Castiel totally knew that Dean was a nerd though. Even if he was a closeted nerd. That didn't matter because Cas had finally found somebody to share his passion of middle earth with.

They finally made it back to Castiel's apartment and they were both salivating in anticipation to eat the pizza. They started the second movie and started to eat and open snacks.

By the time that the third movie was over, it was completely dark and Dean was asleep. Castiel checked the time and it was nearing to 2 a.m. He didn't want to wake Dean so he fetched a few spare blankets and gently lay them across Dean. He took a moment to study Dean's face and how completely calm it was while he was asleep.

Castiel then realized that maybe Dean Winchester wasn't so bad after all.

A/N: any questions, ask me here or on tumblr

castielsnovaking . tumblr . com


	11. You're 24, Dean

Chapter 11:

A/N: Shorter chapter today sorry guys! Thank you to my lovely beta Captain-Obviouss! This chapter is shorter because I felt really sick yesterday and had to stop writing. Please review, they make my heart sing! If you want me to reply to your review pop a little * at the end of it :) Thank you for your reviews, favs and follows! I love you all :)

When Dean woke up the next morning, he was confused and slightly worried. He looked around the room and tried to figure out where he was. He wasn't in his apartment, or Jo's or Adam's or Sam's or even Bobby's house. Then he remembered last night, his night with Castiel. He smiled at the memory and the fact that they got along so well without any fights. He wasn't sure if they were friends yet, and he had a sneaking suspicion that Castiel still wasn't overly fond of him, but maybe, slowly, they were on their way to a friendship.

Once Dean has found his bearings and he felt acquainted enough with where he was, he made his way over to Castiel's kitchen to find something to eat. He didn't want to leave with out saying goodbye as then it would seem like a one night stand, which it certainly wasn't. Dean started to rummage through Castiel's fridge and pulled out bacon, eggs and toast. He looked at the clock on the oven and saw it was only 8:29. He wasn't sure if Castiel was an earlier riser or not, and if he wasn't, then bacon and eggs on toast would be worth waking up for, right? Wrong. With in minutes of the bacon and eggs sizzling away in the pan, a grump looking, disheveled Castiel came storming out of his bedroom stopped in in the entrance of the kitchen and glared at Dean. When Dean finally noticed Castiel's burning glare he turned around and gave him his best innocent smile. However Castiel glared more at Dean and staunched up to him until he was right in Dean's face.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked in his normal deep, gravelly voice.

"I uh, I'm making you breakfast?"

Dean was slightly confused. He wasn't sure what was so bad about him making Castiel breakfast, he thought it was a nice gesture. Nobody else got this treatment from him.

"At 8:30 in the morning Dean?" Castiel replied, squinting his eyes at Dean.

"That is generally when people have breakfast Cas. Y'know, breakfast, the first meal of the day?"

"Dean it is 8:30 in the morning, on a Sunday. I don't know about you, but I spend 5 out of 7 days a week teaching high school students. I am at the school from 7:30 in the morning until 5 pm most nights. And then I come home and create lesson plans, I mark papers, I come up with study planners. I appreciate you going to the effort of making me breakfast but if you ever wake me up before 10 am on the weekends again, I will smite you." And with that, Castiel walked over to the island, sat in a chair and slumped over on the counter. Dean watched him with feeling slightly frightened and slightly amused. Castiel pointed vaguely in the direction of the coffee machine and grunted.

Once Dean had poured Castiel a cup of coffee he placed it gently in front of him. Castiel looked up and his fingers curled around the coffee mug. Castiel looked up to Dean and tried to smile but honestly it came out as more of a grimace. Dean looked at Castiel's eyes and was kind of blown away. Maybe it was the fact that Castiel had just woken up, or maybe it was how the light had hit them, but they were absolutely gorgeous. They were almost too blue. It was like they weren't even real. For a few seconds, Dean was awestruck. He knew that he had pretty cool eyes himself, but they were nothing compared to Castiel's.

When he finally snapped out of his shock, he saw that Castiel was watching him with his head tilted and a confused look on his face.

"What are you looking at? Do you have something on my face?" Castiel's face paled as his eyes grew wide. "It's not something embarrassing like drool or anything is it?"

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at Castiel's embarassment.

"Nah man, nothing on your face"

Castiel looked uncertain and weary

"What were you looking at then?" Castiel asked slightly skeptical.

Dean knew that Castiel wouldn't stop asking until he found out what Dean was looking at. So with a deep sigh he decided to tell the truth, or some of it anyway.

"Honestly man I was just looking at your eyes. They just looked really fuckin' blue dude, it seemed kinda unreal."

"Oh yes. They are rather blue"

Dean looked at Cas and saw he had a small blush spread across his face.

"Weird question man, but uh, are they real? Or are they like contacts or somethin'?"

Castiel looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"No Dean, they aren't real. I make sure that I change my contacts before I see anybody. I just have weirdly blue eyes so that people can stare at them while I feel uncomfortable." Cas snarled at Dean.

Obviously Castiel got that question a lot and he clearly didn't like it.

"Hey you don't have weirdly blue eyes. They're cool. Not weird"

Castiel just rolled his eyes and put his head in his arms again. Dean had almost forgotten about the bacon when he smelt the faint burning food smell.

"Shit fuck shit shit it's burning oh my god"

Dean whipped into action and tried to save all the food. He heard Castiel snort and scowled at him quickly over his shoulder. Unfortunately most of the food was burnt and in all honestly, he felt bad. He turned around to apologise to Castiel but found him snickering into his hand. Dean pouted.

"I'm sorry Cas, I wanted to make you breakfast but I kinda fucked it up. I'm sorry, I can go and buy coffee and breakfast and bring it back and then I'll leave"

Castiel stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow.

"Dean it's fine. We can go get a breakfast bagel and coffee and go out and eat somewhere nice. It's Sunday, lets do something"

"Are you sure you don't have anything to do today?"

"I have to make a few lesson plans but I can do that tonight and tomorrow if I need to. It's fine Dean, don't worry about it."

Dean nodded and started to clean up. Castiel helped him. While Dean washed, Castiel dried and put everything away. They worked well together and were done within five minutes. Castiel said that he needed to shower, as he didn't last night and was feeling dirty. Dean refrained from turning it into an innuendo as he knew it would just irritate Castiel, and he was only just getting him to warm up to him.

After Castiel had his shower, and came out in fresh clothes and with fluffy hair, Dean asked if he could shower and freshen up. Castiel agreed and lent him some of his old clothes which were too big.

Dean had his shower and changed into Castiel's clothes. It was a pair of ratty jeans, which were slightly tight on Dean and an old Florence and the Machine top. Castiel must really like them bad, Dean mused to himself. He should bring his guitar next time he visited Castiel, he really wanted to play with Castiel.

His stomach started to rumble so he folded his old clothes and put them on the counter. He walked out of the bathroom and over to Castiel. He watched as Castiel's eyes raked over his body. It was a nice feeling.

"See something you like there Cassie?" Dean winked.

"Do not call me Cassie. My name is Castiel or nothing."

Dean snorted.

"Okay Castiel or Nothing"

"Oh my god you're 24 Dean, not a 50 year old balding Dad"

"Hey, don't judge me or my Dad jokes."

"I'm always judging you Winchester. Now hurry up, I'm hungry."

Dean rolled his eyes but followed Castiel out the door.

They decided to walk to a small cafe, buy their breakfast and go eat it in the park. It was a lovely day. The sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. There were children with their parents having picnics and couples strolling along the walk way hand in hand,Dean couldn't help but feel jealous of those couples.

He was sick of being alone. Dean Winchester, the ladies man, was finally ready to settle down.

A/N: Any questions ask me here or on tumblr

castielsnovaking . tumblr . com


End file.
